This invention relates to devices for supporting a camera such as a video camera or a CCD (charge coupled device) camera and, more particularly, to a spring loaded attachment mechanism for supporting a camera or a base for the camera.
Cameras that mount on adjustable stands need a simple, highly reliable attachment mechanism. The mechanism preferably provides easy attachment while also being sturdy enough to prevent unintended detachment. Currently available mechanisms either have light attachment forces but are too easy to accidentally detach, or are robust enough to reliably stay affixed but require high attachment forces. In addition, many of the current mechanisms have nonobvious keying features that make proper attachment more difficult. Moreover, many of the current mechanisms are not backwards compatible with standard camera tripod attachment pins.